1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to a display system of an image recording device.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Along with the recent advance in IC technology the solid image pick-up device, such as the CCD, has been progressively developed and made use of with the VTR and so on.
Because this kind of solid image pick-up device can store the image information for a predetermined time, transfer the stored charge information to an analog shift register via the charge transfer means and output it time serially, it is possible to use the charge transfer means as the shutter to control the storage time, namely the stored charge amount of the image information when the brightness of the object is comparatively low.
Consequently, by repeatedly carrying out storage, reading out and recording of the image information with a predetermined timing, it is possible to carry out continuous photography in the same way as with a power winder in an ordinary camera.
Furthermore, in this case the photography frame number per unit time can optionally be set.
However, it is difficult to indicate clearly to the operator the frame number per unit time if the frame number can be changed in several steps.
For example, although it is possible to display the above frame number with a 7 segment display device in the view finder, the frame number is displayed together with other data such as storage time. Accordingly, a plural number of the display devices are needed and it is difficult and inconvenient to judge what is displayed.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved image pick-up device free from the above inconvenience.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a simplified display system.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a series of the continuous photographing picture number per unit time in order to attain a simplified display system.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a simplified display system which is easy to observe, in accordance with various photographing modes.